marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Guardiani della Galassia (Terra-616)
| Aliases = Squadra Kree di Star-Lord, Squadra Kree, Guardiani | EditorialNames = I Nuovissimi Guardiani della Galassia; Guardiani dell'Infinito; Guardiani di Ovunque | Status = Attivo | Identity = Pubblica | Universe = Terra-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ryder; precedentemente C.I.T.T., Ovunque, Milano | TeamLeaders = Star-Lord; precedentemente Rocket Raccoon, Groot | CurrentMembers = Beta Ray Bill, Captain Marvel (Phyla-Vell), Gamora, Groot, Lockjaw, Moondragon | FormerMembers = Angela, Ant-Man, Bug, Captain Marvel (Danvers), Drax il Distruttore, Gladiatore, Iron Man, Jack Flag, Major Victory, Mantis, Martyr, Moondragon, Nebula, Nova (Rider), Kitty Pryde, The Rider, Rocket Raccoon, La Cosa, Venom, Warlock | Allies = Vendicatori, Cammi, Cosmo, Knowhere Corps, Nova, Nova Corps (Terra-616), Nova Corps (Terra-71535), Quasar, Starhawk, Starjammers, Thor (Aldrif Doomsdottir), X-Men | Enemies = Annihilus, Badoon, Blastaar, Brood, Cancroverso, Celestials, Chiesa Universale della Verità, Collezionista, Condor, Costruttori, Dark Guardians, Ego, Emperor Vulcan, Fraternity of Raptors, Galactus, Grandmaster, Guardia Imperiale, Hala, Hela, Intelligenza Supremia, Iron Man 2020, Korvac, Kree, Maelstrom, Magus, Minions of Menace, Mister Knife, Nebula, Ordine Nero, Ronan, Skeleton Ki, Skrull, Slaughter Lords, Talonar, Terminus, Thanos, Titus | Origin = Una forza pro attiva che tenta di proteggere l'universo da varie minacce cosmiche e intergalattiche prima che sfuggano di mano. | PlaceOfFormation = Hala | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Paul Pelletier | First = | FirstIt = | HistoryText = Origini I Guardiani della Galassia è un gruppo di eroi che si opposero alla conquista della razza Phalanx del sistema Kree e uniti nel tentativo di impedire che si verificassero ulteriori catastrofi. Su raccomandazione dell'alleato Nova, il gruppo stabilì una base operativa nella stazione spaziale Ovunque, dove vi era un sistema di teletrasporto con raggio quasi universale. Un cane intelligente e superpotente chiamato Cosmo agì come capo della sicurezza di Ovunque e lavorò a stretto contatto con il nuovo team durante le loro prime missioni. Dopo un iniziale scontro con la rivitalizzata Chiesa Universale della Verità, l'indagine del team su una massa di ghiaccio rivelò un uomo semi-amnesico che si è identificò come Vance Astrovik, noto anche come Major Victory dei Guardiani della Galassia della Terra-691. La dichiarazione di Astro ispirò la squadra ancora senza nome ad adottare il nome "Guardiani della Galassia" per conto proprio. Il team combatté quindi ancora una volta la Chiesa Universale della Verità, mentre Astro venne attaccato a bordo di Ovunque dal suo ex compagno di squadra Starhawk. Le cose peggiorarono quando l'alieno mutevole Skrull si infiltrò su Ovunque , e la successiva rivelazione che Star-Lord ordinò a Mantis di costringere telepaticamente gli altri membri del team a unirsi. Guerra dei Re Incapaci di fidarsi l'uno dell'altro, i membri del team si sono separarono. Adam Warlock e Gamora andarono a cercare indizi sulla Chiesa Universale della Verità; Drax e Phyla ssi misero alla ricerca del compagno scomparso di Drax; Star-Lord partì per rispondere a una richiesta di aiuto da parte dei Kree e Rocket Raccoon decise di continuare la missione originale della squadra. Mentre Rocket iniziò a reclutare nuovi membri come Bug, Groot, Mantis e Major Victory, Star-Lord scoprì che Ronan l'Accusatore stava ricostruendo la Babel Spire dei Phalanx per preservare i Kree. Ronan quindi gettò Star-Lord nella Zona Negativa prima che potesse essere fermato. Nella Zona Negativa, Blastaar assunse il ruolo di Re e pianificò di invadere la Terra attraverso la 42, la prigione creata dall'Iniziativa per ospitare eroi anti-registrazione. Blastaar intendeva lanciare un attacco su vasta scala usando Star-Lord come mezzo per entrare. Difesa da Jack Flag e dal suo equipaggio sovrumano, le guardie senza potere fuggirono dalla prigione, bloccando tutti gli altri nella zona negativa dietro di loro. Star-Lord supplicò Jack Flag di aiutarlo a contattare i Guardiani per chiedere loro aiuto. Flag lo indirizzò a un telepate, che era in grado di contattare Mantis e far teletrasportare i nuovi Guardiani nella Zona Negativa, per aiutare a respingere l'attacco di Blastaar. Altrove, Drax e Quasar iniziarono a cercare l'amico scomparso di Drax. Trovarono un veggente che disse loro dell'imminente Guerra dei Re prima di dire loro che sapeva che Heather era a Oblivion. Viaggiarono quindi fono ad Oblivion, dove Drax notò che a Phyla mancavano le sue bande quantiche preoccupandosi che sarebbero potute morire. Nella loro confusione, furono rapidamente aggrediti da Maelstrom e Phyla fu mangiata dal Drago della Luna. Mentre Drax continuava a combattere Maelstrom e impedire di essere il prossimo pasto, Wendell Vaughn venne in suo soccorso proprio mentre Phyla esplodeva dalla pancia del Drago insieme a una nuova risorta Dragoluna. Più tardi sarebbe stato rivelato che Phyla aveva stretto un accordo con la Morte mentre era nel ventre della bestia, affermando che sarebbe diventata il nuovo avatar della Morte se Dragoluna fosse tornata con lei. Tornati a Ovunque, si riunirono in una grande squadra preparandosi per la prossima guerra tra Impero Shi'ar, con il loro nuovo Imperatore Vulcan, e i Kree, ora guidati dagli Inumani e dal loro Re Freccia Nera. Il loro primo ordine fu di separarsi e tentare di porre fine alla Guerra dei Re; fallendo. Thanos Mesi dopo, Thanos riuscì ad ottenere un Cubo cosmico dall'esercito degli Stati Uniti della Terra, per poi fuggire a Moord, la patria dei Badoon. I Guardiani viaggiarono fino alla Avengers Tower per avvertire e aiutare i Vendicatori. Da Moord, Thanos divenne un tutt'uno con il Cubo cosmico e uccise gli Antichi dell'Universo; poi fece fare questa fine anche ai Vendicatori e i Guardiani. A sua insaputa invece, li inviò inavvertitamente al Cancroverso, dove Tony Stark scoprì che l'arma di Thanos non era in realtà un Cubo Cosmico e che aveva dei difetti. Nel Cancroverso, gli eroi contrattarono con il Collezionista in cambio di un'arma in grado di disattivare il "Cubo" e riportarli sulla Terra. Con l'aiuto dei Vendicatori e dei Guardiani, Thanos fu sconfitto e punito dagli Anziani. Star-Lord offrì personalmente a Iron Man un posto nella sua squadra, che accettò volentieri. Problemi padre-figlio J'son, re di Spartax avvisò Star-Lord, suo figlio, che un consiglio degli imperi galattici aveva deciso che la Terra fosse troppo pericolosa e sarebbe stata isolata dalla galassia. Star-Lord sapeva che il decreto avrebbe solo portato più nemici sulla Terra e si avventurò istantaneamente sul suo paese natio con i Guardiani per assicurarsi che fosse al sicuro. Come previsto, scoprirono una nave Badoon in rotta per attaccare la Terra. Dopo aver sconfitto i Badoon, Drax rimase gravemente ferito e Groot fu ridotto a un piccolo ramoscello. Lì, la squadra fu arrestata dalla polizia galattica su ordine di J'son di Spartax. Furono portati su una nave carceraria e chiusi in celle di contenimento. Dato che Groot era un ramoscello, non fu arrestato, dandogli il tempo di tornare a grandezza naturale e liberare i suoi compagni. Il team ritrovò le loro armi, che erano state confiscate e presero la corazzata Spartax per loro. Angela Continuando a proteggere la Terra, i Guardiani riuscirono a intercettare qualcuno che si stava dirigendo verso la Terra e che fu scoperto essere Angela, uno dei numerosi esseri che furono estratti dal Paradiso in questa dimensione dopo che il continuum spazio-temporale fu rotto. Credendola una minaccia, i Guardiani la combatterono sulla Luna, riuscendo a sconfiggerla faticosamente. Dopo aver scoperto chi fosse e che non si trattava di una minaccia, i Guardiani lasciarono andare Angela sulla Terra, scortandola per tenerla d'occhio. Il Processo a Jean Grey Un gruppo di soldati Shiar attaccò gli X-Men del passato, portando la giovane Jean Grey con loro. Furono inviati da Kallark degli Shi'ar e da J'son di Spartax per rispondere dei crimini che non aveva ancora commesso. Captando una nave Shi'ar diretta in Canada, i Guardiani si precipitarono sulla scena, ma dopo aver visto gli sguardi sui volti degli X-Men quando arrivarono, si resero conto che era troppo tardi. Insieme agli X-Men del passato e a Kitty Pryde, i Guardiani lasciarono la Terra alla ricerca dei soldati Shiare della giovane Jean. Durante il viaggio, la loro nave fu attaccata, ma furono salvati dagli Starjammers. I Guardiani, gli X-Men e gli Starjammer riuscirono ad arrivare al Chandilar, dove affrontarono la Guardia Imperiale. La Jean Gray del passato riuscì a sfuggire alla prigionia e a confrontarsi con Kallark. Dopo aver sconfitto la Guardia, gli eroi lasciarono il mondo natale degli Shi'ar. I Guardiani della Galassia e gli Starjammer accompagnarono gli X-Men sulla Terra dove il giovane Scott Summers decise di viaggiare attraverso lo spazio con gli Starjammer, lasciando la sua squadra degli X-Men. Poco dopo, l'Agente Venom si unì ai Guardiani della Galassia come tramite per i Vendicatori. Tutti i membri dei Guardiani furono separati dallo Spartoi e dai suoi alleati. Tuttavia, non misero nel loro piano anche l'alleato dei Guardiani, Captain Marvel, che salvò Peter Quill da J'son e dall'Impero Spartoi. Più tardi, Quill rivelò che J'son era un assassino senza cuore e i cittadini si ribellarono contro il re. Star-Lord e Captain Marvel andarono in giro a raccogliere il resto del Guardiani che erano sopravvissuti a situazioni separate, Rocket era stato consegnato ai Kree per la sperimentazione; Gamora era stata messa in un'arena dai Badoon; Drax era stato processato dagli Shi'ar e Groot era stato lasciato a morire in Rigel 8 dai Brood. Mentre i Guardiani recuperarono Venom, il Consiglio Spartoi decise di procedere con l'elezione di un nuovo leader per l'Impero. Nessuno dei candidati sembrava appropriato, quindi uno dei delegati suggerì di nominare Peter Quill, sostenendo che era il miglior candidato disponibile dato che fu lui a denunciare la corruzione di suo padre e aveva il supporto della galassia. Anche se lo stesso Star-Lord non aveva idea di essere stato nominato, la candidatura di Quill era estremamente popolare a Spartax venne eletto in contumacia. Black Vortex Dopo la notizia della sua inaspettata vittoria politica, Peter decise di mantenere un profilo basso. Scoprì un gruppo di mercenari chiamati Squadra Slaughter a cui fu ordinato di dargli la caccia, sotto gli ordini del signore del crimine Mister Knife, che stava anche cercato il misterioso Black Vortex. Alla fine Star-Lord venne rapito dalla Squadra Slaughter e portato davanti al loro leader, Mister Knife, che si rivelò nient'altro che J'son. Star-Lord alla fine fuggì con l'aiuto della sua fidanzata Kitty Pryde, che lo convinse a rubare il Black Vortex da J'Son per infastidirlo. Tuttavia, quando si infiltrarono nella fortezza di Mister Knife, scoprirono che il Black Vortex non era un oggetto qualsiasi, era uno specchio con la capacità di liberare il potenziale cosmico di un individuo. Ora, temendo che un oggetto così potente finisse nelle mani di J'son, Star-Lord e Kitty rubarono il manufatto. Si rivolsero poi sia ai Guardiani della Galassia che agli X-Men per chiedere aiuto. La Squadra Slaughter potenziata dal punto di vista cosmico, ora rinominati Slaughter Lords, bloccò gli eroi per recuperare il Black Vortex. Durante la battaglia, Gamora si sottomise al potere del Black Vortex, dando ai Guardiani e agli X-Men il vantaggio necessario per arrivare alla Luna di Spartax. Qui, Peter cercò di convincere i suoi alleati a sottomettersi del tutto al Black Vortex, al fine di sconfiggere gli Slaughter Lords. Kitty si oppose a lui, sostenendo che poteri così incredibili avrebbero potuto corromperli. Sia Bestia che Angelo accettarono la proposta. L'immenso potere corruppe loro e Gamora, che tradirono i loro compagni alleati quando tentarono di distruggere il Black Vortex. Poco dopo essere fuggiti con il manufatto, i Guardiani e gli X-Men furono attaccati dalla fortezza volante di Mister Knife. Sopravvissuti all'attacco, fuggirono dalla luna e si fermarono alla Bad Boy di Star-Lord; successivamente incontrando gli Starjammer, che offrirono il loro aiuto. Quando Gamora, Bestia ed Angelo aggredirono Hala dopo che il loro Corpo degli Accusatori rubò il Black Vortex per chiedere aiuto, Star-Lord e un gruppo di eroi accolsero la richiesta. Ronan l'Accusatore si potenziò con il Black Vortex e si difese dagli attaccanti. Tuttavia, Mister Knife arrivò alla fortezza per recuperare il Black Vortex e usò tutta la sua potenza di fuoco per distruggere Hala. I Guardiani e gli X-Men non poterono fare altro che fuggire. Quando J'son recuperò il Black Vortex, lo usò sul suo alleato Thane, che procedette a racchiudere l'intero Spartax in un costrutto ambrato, intrappolando i suoi abitanti in uno stato di morte vivente. Mister Knife strinse un accordo con i Brood, fornendo loro i corpi ospiti necessari per riprodursi, in cambio di prendere parte alla loro conquista planetaria. Quando gli eroi recuperarono di nuovo il Black Vortex, Kitty Pryde lo usò su se stessa per migliorare le sue abilità e far passare Spartax attraverso la carcassa d'ambra, salvando il pianeta e i suoi abitanti. Una volta che tutte le cose si misero a posto, Star-Lord chiede la mano a Kitty Pryde, e lei accettò. Guardiani di Ovunque Dopo che il Multiverso fu distrutto dall'Incursioni e venne ricreato nella forma di Battleworld, i Guardiani della Galassia furono ricreati, ma non avevano ricordi del universo precedente, ad eccezione di Gamora. Gamora viaggiò molte volte verso Latverion, incorrendo nell'ira del sovrano di Battleworld, Dio-Imperatore Destino. Gamora aveva sentito parlare di Destino, ma non credeva che fosse una divinità. Per interrompere i viaggi di Gamora, Destino inviò Aldrif Doomsdottir dei Thor Corps per occuparsi di lei. Quando Aldrif affrontò Gamora, essa fu salvata da Drax. Gamora, Drax e Rocket Raccoon si nascosero poi nell'appartamento del loro ex compagno di squadra, Mantis, ma vennero attaccati dal criminale Yotat il Distruttore, che cercava vendetta su Drax e Rocket per aver ucciso il boss folla Giogo. Dopo aver sconfitto i Guardiani, Yotat dichiarò che Ovunque era sua. I Guardiani furono in seguito aiutati da Aldrif che stordì Yotat con un fulmine, permettendo a Drax di attaccarlo e sconfiggerlo. Yotat fu quindi preso in custodia dalla Nova Corps. Dopo che Aldrif interrogò Gamora per le sue ragioni per non considerare Destino un sovrano supremo, i due iniziarono a combattere finché non furono fermati dall'arrivo di una donna misteriosa. Gamora e Aldrif provarono a parlare con la donna, lei parlava solo Kree, che nessuno capiva. Gamora consigliò ad Aldrif di comportarsi in modo pacifico, ma lui non ascoltò. Quindi, la donna attaccò i due e li sconfisse. I Nova Corps entrarono in azione per sottomettere la donna, ma anche loro vennero sconfitti,subendo molte perdite. Quando la donna vide il simbolo Kree sull'uniforme di Capitano Marvel, fece una piccola pausa, dando ad Aldrif e Gamora l'opportunità di attaccare la donna colpendola alla schiena con le loro spade, uccidendola apparentemente. Dopo di ciò, Gamora e Aldrif si chiarirono sul fatto che Gamora rimanesse ad Ovunque e obbedisse alle leggi di Destino. All'improvviso la misteroisa donna riprese i sensi, e impalò Aldrif con la sua arma, uccidendo il Thor. Gamora attaccò rabbiosamente la donna, ma rimase quasi uccisa. Fortunatamente, Drax e Rocket vennero in aiuto, e insieme i Guardiani la sconfissero. Mentre Gamora piangeva la perdita di Aldrif, Star-Lord arrivò su Ovunque e arruolò i suoi compagni di squadra nella lotta contro Destino, che portò al ripristino del Multiverso. | Equipment = Precedentemente bracciali che consentivano il teletrasporto attraverso l'universo | Transportation = Navicella Bowie; precedentemente Il Ryder C.I.T.T., Milano | Weapons = Varie armi laser e da mischia. In più tutto l'arsenale di qualsiasi membro del team. | Notes = * Molti nomi sono stati proposti per i Guardiani della Galassia, tra cui: ** Da Rocket Raccoon: "Ass-Kickers of the Fantastic", "Rocket Raccoon and his Human Hangers-On", "Annihilators", "Quantum Band", "Pro-Actives" e "Difensori". ** Presentandosi a un versione futura di un Guardiano della Galassia, Star-Lord disse loro che la sua squadra si chiamava "Butt Kickers of the Fantastic", simile alla prima proposta di Raccoon. ** Cosmo successivamente assemblò una versione ancora più potente dei Guardiani della Galassia, usando il nome di Annihilators. ** Da Drax il Dstruttore: "Drax and his 'coon skin hat". ** Da Cosmo: "Retriever" e "K-Nine". ** Da Groot: "Groot and Branches". }} en:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-616)